prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bel
is one of the members of the Selfish Trio and the oldest in the group. He is cunning and powerful but also a loyal general. Appearance Bel has a gray beard and mustache, with his hair combed backward. He wears sunglasses and a black coat with green lining. His eye color is olive. Personality Bel is an extremely lazy person who does not really enjoy doing any work himself rather he sends Marmo and Ira to do all the dirty work. Despite his seemingly calm and cool demeanor it has been shown that he has a sadistic side when he tried to torture Cure Heart by taking Ai hostage and thus making her unable to fight back or when he set up a trap for Mana and Regina trying to make one of them betray the other and let her fall into the lava. History First appearance Bel who was assigned by the higher-ups appears to help the other members of the Selfish Trio, Marmo, and Ira. He then sent Ira to try to defeat the Cures. Returning with a plan After some other tries of Marmo, and Ira, Bel decided to attack the Cures. He surprised them as he showed up and introduced himself and then he sent them to the Former Trump Kingdom, where it was only surrounded by Jikochuus. Cure Sword seeing herself in the Trump Kingdom thought about Princess Marie Ange, who had been sent to Earth by Bel. As Cure Sword was telling the Cures the story, she said that Bel had been turning people into Jikochuus and had locked the Princess in a tower, full of mirrors, Cure Sword saved her however, Bel caught them and produced mirror pieces which made the Princess get lost in Earth. The Cures' escape The Cures, knowing the story and Bel's powers, did a plan how to get out and go to Earth. Bel was waiting for them and then started to fight them as he saw them. The Cures tried to hit him but he kept dodging. However, the Cures combined their powers as one and defeated him. The Cures then found a small piece of the transporting mirror and teleported back to Earth, as Bel was in the ground with its powers taken. Coming back Since his last defeat, Bel had been mad at the Cures. Bel then had the help of his friends, Marmo and Ira, who told him about Ai, which had the power to produce powerful Loveads. Bel then decided to kidnap Ai. While Mana was with Joe, and Ai, Bel attacked as he fired dark power at them, however, Joe to protect Ai protected them as he got hit by it, Bel then easily took Ai. Mana sent Joe into a hospital and then went to fight Bel again. Mana and Bel then were in another place, Mana transformed into a Cure, while Bel used "Beast Mode" and turned himself into a Jikochuu Cellphone. They were both fighting but Bel was winning, then he took his antenna and was about to throw his antenna to Cure Heart, but then stopped, because of the other Cures, which arrived. The girls then saw Ai and were trying to save her, and then as Ai saw her friends about to get defeated, she shouted reflecting to make new Loveads for the Cures, and to receive a new item, Love Heart Arrow. Cure Heart then quickly performed her new attack, Heart Shoot, and Bel was again defeated. Regina's appearance After some days, a new girl, Regina, appears. She tells them that she is the daughter of Selfish King, and when Bel and the others hear it they become shocked. From that day, Regina uses him as a butler to get things that she needs, such as food. Ira and Marmo become annoyed of Regina who asks Bel many times, and uses him and says to Regina to attack the Cures once. She attacks them as she does not win, but has fun. Bel still then serves for her. Killing Leva and Gula After Leva and Gula's final failure, he appears much to their shock, and later uses two Blood Rings, to absorb their energy. Later, as their powers are taken, Leva and Gula disappear in front of Bel who is seen eating a lollipop and laughing. Becoming a Leader Again With the Blood Rings, Bel gives it to Ira and Marmo, and are later put on under his command, as of this, Bel becomes the leader of the Selfish Trio again. He then threatens to torture Ira and Marmo if they refuse to listen to his order by snapping his finger. Disqualified as a leader Bel decided to kidnap Ai to make her selfish. The trio awaits the Cures at the factory to issue a challenge. When the Cures try to make Ai come back to her senses, the trio attacks them, as Cure Heart is trapped in the chimney, she manages to save her before beating the trio. After Ira and Marmo were defeated, he took the Blood Rings to transform into 'Super Bel' to defeat them but is easily defeated. When they return to the ruin of Trump Kingdom, The Selfish King scolds them for their failure, and let Regina take charge of the group. Final Battle Bel had one last battle with the Cures by turning himself into an actual Jikochuu. Due to being tremendously powered up, he was able to resist purification, brutally beat up Cure Heart and had a brief success with stealing her psyche. He disappears after being hit by an upgraded My Sweet Heart. He, as a mouse, was last seen leaving with Marmo and Ira. Powers *In episode 7, he seems to teleport people from Earth to another magical land, without using a teleporting mirror since Bel transported the Cures into the Former Trump Kingdom in episode 6. *In episode 11, he can use, "Beast Mode" which is a power-up as you use other people's hearts, and can turn himself into a Jikochuu. Trivia * He is named after Belphegor, the demon who represents "sloth". Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure